Getting Over You
by Aphrodite2
Summary: Ron has always had a hard life but nothing could be worse then this. A short sad story!


Hello guys this is Aphrodite bringing you another song fic! I love these things! Ok I know you do not want to read any of this because I hate reading them! On with the story! HAPPY READING!  
  
The song and characters are not mine because if they were the 5th book would be out and Hermione and Ron would be getting together!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Getting Over You  
  
Life had never been easy for the redhead sitting on a stool at his kitchen table. When he was home he was lost in the hustle bustle of his rather large family. When he was attending school it wasn't much better. He had two best friends and both of them amazing in their own rights. One, Hermione, was the top of the class, perfect score in almost everything. The other famous since birth, Harry Potter, there wasn't a person in the magic world who didn't know who he was. But school was a long time ago.  
  
Time had changed Ronald Weasley and all those who know him knew why he wasn't the same vibrant boy that ran around causing trouble with his best friends. He closed his eyes and thought back to his last year at Hogwarts, School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The brought the bottle in his hands to his lips and took a full swig. It burnt as it traveled down his throat, but then again Jack Daniels was never nice going down, *or coming back up* he thought warily. Jack was something he picked up from Muggles a while ago, it was a rather crude thing but he like many men before fell victim to its intoxicating ways.  
  
Still thinking of 7th year tears began to form in the corner of his left eye. That was the year they rid the world of Voldemort, but a great price, the price of life. Harry's life to be exact. It was discovered that Harry and Voldemort was connected because of that fatal curse when Harry was one. The only way to truly kill and stop Voldemort for good was to kill him at the same time. And Harry being Harry did what was right for the world, he died.  
  
Hermione leaned on Ron greatly for support. They were the only two left out of their trio. The first few months were rough after those final battles. Harry not being the only person who died, Percy & Author Weasley, Lavender Brown, Fudge, among countless others. The Weasley family had a terrible time; they lost their father and two sons, one by birth, one by adoption. After many many tissues and tears, and hugs the family slowly started to get adjusted to the loss and smile every once in awhile.  
  
Then they had found happiness again, something to celebrate. Hermione and Ron were finally together and getting married. Ron didn't have a best man at his wedding, even after three years of Harry being gone no one could or has taken his place. Ron had almost forgot how hard life could be his first few months of marriage. It was simple bliss, but then Hermione started to get calls to go and help with breakouts of wild dark magic. Hermione was a Auror (sp?) and one of the best so she often was called to help when wild dark magic broke out.  
  
At first they were not sure what dark magic was, all they knew was suddenly there were sprouts of magic sprouting here in there, bewitching things to come alive. After several accounts of it breaking out they found out that it was what was left of the evil Voldemort polluted the world with. It was like the Earth was cleaning out her system. But this often proved to be dangerous, more so then Ron ever thought possible.  
  
/Wish I had just one more chance/ /To hold you close and say I love you/ /Can't believe that our romance was just beginning/ /Now its through/ /I'm looking for tomorrow/ /To start a new life on my own/ /And all I see is sorrow/ /You're all I lived for/ /Now you're gone/  
  
Hermione was called on a case to control a "small" break out. She, having been through many of these already, went alone. It seemed as if the break out was larger then they had originally thought. Hermione tried to call for back up but they didn't reach her in time. The Dark magic had hit a wizard man, one that normally couldn't and would do no harm to anyone, but the magic was in charge of him and he attacked Hermione with everything he had.  
  
When Ron and the other Aurors made the scene they saw Hermione laying on the ground clutching her stomach, her wide brown eyes staring at the young man in front of her. Neville Longbottom looked like he was going to attack her again when Ron hit him with a fatal curse. When the magic hit him you saw a swirl of black exit the young boy before he hit the ground. He slumped to his knees and turned his eyes towards Hermione who was still gasping for breath beside of him, "Oh God, what have I done?" He whispered before falling the rest of the way to the ground, dead.  
  
Ron rushed to Hermione and gathered her head and laid it one his lap. "Hey honey, everything's going to be ok, I am here now."  
  
"Ron, I love you, I am sorry. I- I..." She stopped, her breathing slowed before it eventually stopped. Tears poured out of Ron's eyes like a water faucet; no one dared to talk to him as he cried holding his dead wife in his arms. They hadn't been married long, why must he loose her?  
  
What did he do so bad to deserve this.  
  
Ron was pulled out of his thoughts by the phone ringing. He hated the phone; it had been Hermione's idea so she could talk to her parents. They were not fancy of Owl-post. "Hello?" "Ron, it's Ginny. Do you want to come over tonight for dinner. Colin is cooking for us."  
  
"No thank you, I think I am going to stay here."  
  
"Oh Ron you need to get out of that house. It has been two years, it is time to move on."  
  
"DO NOT TELL ME IT IS TIME TO MOVE ON! YOU DON'T KNOW," his voice lowered to a whisper, "you don't understand."  
  
"Your right, I do not understand fully what you are going through but I do understand, remember she was my best friend, my father and brother died also. Harry not my best friend but the love of my life and I lost him, so do not tell me I do not understand. Because I do, all to well I do. You have got to move on!"  
  
/I can't seem to get you off my mind no matter what I do/ /I'm trying to wipe you from my eyes, but the tears keep falling' through/ /The hardest thing that love has put me through/ /Is getting' over you (over you) getting' over you /  
  
Ron blinked, he knew his sister was right, it just didn't seem the right thing to do. "Ok Ginny I will be there for you, I will try." Ginny smiled on her side of the phone. "That's all I ask."  
  
"Hey Ginny, Thanks" Ron whispered before hanging up.  
  
/I can't seem to get you off my mind no matter what I do/ /I'm trying to wipe you from my eyes, but the tears keep falling' through/ /The hardest thing that love has put me through/ /Is getting' over you (over you) getting' over you/ /Over you / /Over you/  
  
~Weird I know. Tell me what you think. ~Aphrodite! 


End file.
